


Sweet

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik may be on vacation alone, but he soon finds his paradise in Jaehwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Wonshik sits next to a boy at the beachside bar, he’s alone and wearing the shortest shorts he's ever seen: riding up his legs to bunch up at his upper thighs as he perches on his stool. He nurses a fruity looking drink in a hollowed out pineapple complete with a colourful straw and mini umbrella. He notices Wonshik and smiles, eyes crinkling sweetly at the corners and Wonshik wonders how old he is, he doesn’t look a day over sixteen.

Wonshik rests his elbows on the bar as he sets his shot glass down, he knows the boy is looking at his arms, built and slightly shiny with sweat in the muggy summer heat; a tattoo wrapping over his bicep makes it a perfect recipe for staring. He doesn't want to make this more awkward than it is when the boy looks back at his drink and fiddles with the straw, so he introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm," Wonshik thinks for a quick moment, wondering if he should use his real name, but something tells him not to, "Ravi. 22."

The smile is back on the boy's face, and Wonshik admires his plush lips and cute teeth and long nose; everything about him is just _cute_.

"Jaehwan," the boy says, "23."

"Do you want another drink?" Wonshik inquires, "It's on me."

Jaehwan shakes his head, a small smile on his lips, "no thanks I've had enough pineapple juice I think."

Wonshik internally groans at how adorable he is, drinking pineapple juice of all things when everyone else around them is knocking back shots and sipping on martinis. He's only had one shot himself - he watches Jaehwan suck idly on a lime from the small saucer of them on the counter - feeling only slightly buzzed.

"I'm alone tonight, and I assume you are too?"

Jaehwan sets his lime down, starts looking for something else at the bar as he hums and nods, finding a packet of sugar, which he rips open and pours out a little onto his tongue.

He notices Wonshik staring and grins sheepishly, licking his lips, "tastes a little like limeade."

They find themselves chatting for a while, and soon Wonshik's hand finds its way to Jaehwan's bare thigh, which Jaehwan responds to with lidded eyes, and Wonshik ends up taking Jaehwan back to his hotel room.

-

They've only just made it through the door when Jaehwan pushes him against it, startling Wonshik slightly from the smaller boy's advances.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, sounding breathless.

Wonshik merely nods and then those lips are on him, and it really does taste like limeade; he smiles at how innocent the taste is. Jaehwan bites at his bottom lip, running his fingers along the hem of Wonshik’s shirt. He takes this as his cue and pulls back slightly to shuck it off, steering Jaehwan towards his queen sized bed.

Wonshik kisses him more deeply, fingers moving down to pull down his shorts and underwear and Jaehwan lifts his hips to aid him. Soon Jaehwan is crying out sweetly as Wonshik's mouth closes over him, and he sucks hard, the older boy’s thighs trembling underneath his palms only spurring him on. He suckles on the head and twists the base roughly with his hand and Jaehwan comes with a high-pitched moan.

Wonshik swallows, finding that Jaehwan's come tastes sweeter than what he would've thought. _Pineapple juice really does make come sweeter_  he thinks, stroking Jaehwan through his orgasm as he rides it out, panting hard.

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
